<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakthroughs in the Elevator, Flowing Freely by ArrowOlicityAJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831128">Breakthroughs in the Elevator, Flowing Freely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityAJ/pseuds/ArrowOlicityAJ'>ArrowOlicityAJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Merluca - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elevator scenes are the best elevator series 2 season 15, F/M, Merluca - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityAJ/pseuds/ArrowOlicityAJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second my "breakthroughs" in my steamy elevator series exploring MerLuca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MerLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakthroughs in the Elevator, Flowing Freely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the second in a series of elevator scenes that "breakthroughs" that explores the relationship of MerLuca</p><p>**DING**</p><p>The elevator doors opened and Andrew came in. He was glad to see Meredith. God she was beautiful in her scrubs, her hair pulled up in a ponytail donning her stethoscope. He adored her so much. The strongest, most beautiful woman he'd ever met. And he could really use her help right about now.</p><p>"Dr Grey."</p><p>"Dr Deluca." He turned to face the doors. Letting out a little tension from his shoulders. He was so glad to see her.</p><p>"...I did a routine lap appy on a patient and she's not getting better. She's post-op day three, she's got a high white count. I did a sepsis workup and it came back negative."</p><p>"I just don't understand what I'm missing."</p><p>The elevator stopped.</p><p>**DING**</p><p>Meredith and Andrew step to the back of the elevator to let Maggie and Amelia in.</p><p>With Maggie and Amelia both facing the door in front of them, Andrew took the opportunity to discreetly take Meredith's hand.</p><p>She gave him an eye of approval. He moved a little closer to her.</p><p>"Mi manchi." I miss you. He whispered in her ear. "Desidero che le mia labbra tocchino le tue"</p><p>"Dr Deluca!" Meredith lets out a flattered laugh.</p><p>Maggie and Amelia turn around to a blushed Meredith and a grinning Deluca.</p><p>"Are we interrupting something?"</p><p>We were just discussing a patient.</p><p>"Yes Dr Deluca you should run that sepsis test again." Looking at him seriously.</p><p>"Right." Amelia glances at Maggie, turning to face the door again.</p><p>Andrew wasn't sure Meredith hadn't really got around to telling her sisters that the two of them were for sure becoming a thing. In addition, she was his boss and there were rules. While he was enjoying this early stage of their relationship, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his hands to himself around her.  It was becoming difficult to not flow freely around Meredith, but he certainly enjoyed the thrill of discretion.</p><p>"Mi manchi anche tu" She whispered in his ear.</p><p>Meredith Grey was the most brilliant and beautiful woman he had ever met. When he found out she spoke Italian his whole world stopped. His adoration for her just exploded. He was completely in awe of her. Apparently there wasn't anything that she couldn't do.</p><p>Andrew, still holding Meredith's hand, brought her fingers to his lips, and ever so politely began to kiss her hand. Then taking it a little further, he took one of her fingers into his mouth.</p><p>"Hmmm." she let out a little moan at the sensation of the tip of his tongue.</p><p>"Umm I mean, you should definitely run that by Bailey." I will certainly give it some thought and get back to you."</p><p>"I really appreciate it Dr. Grey."</p><p>"...Getting back to me"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"My pleasure."</p><p>He could tell Maggie and Amelia were dying. There would definitely be some girl talk later on today. Let them talk.</p><p>"Per favore e tutto mio." (The pleasure is all mine) He closely whispered in her ear again as he made close eye contact with her.</p><p>Enjoying the energy of her closeness, he took the liberty of breathing warm breath into her ear, then closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent. As she turned to face him he noticed her eyes come alive with passion. Meredith looked and felt amazing. He noticed that even the slightest contact with her sent jolts of electricity directly through his entire body. Who needed coffee when she was around. ...Perhaps this was exactly what he needed to make a breakthrough in his case. He was definitely at a standstill.</p><p>Still thinking about her ponytail, he loved her hair up because that meant he could perhaps enjoy the pleasure of taking it down.</p><p>Andrew envisioned himself pulling the hairband out and letting her hair release flowing down and out freely. He could imagine himself running both hands into her shiny, soft hair. Pulling her chin to him, one hand still in her hair and...</p><p>**DING**</p><p>The elevator doors opened and Amelia and Maggie moved to step out.</p><p>Deluca snapped out of his trance, looked up to floor numbers on the elevator, and cleared his throat.</p><p>They were alone in the elevator again.</p><p>"Meredith,"</p><p>Turning to face her, his free hand moved to tip her chin to his mouth, letting go of her hand to allow it to move up to her ponytail. His lips went gently to hers slightly parting for her. His hand found her hairband and went to work trying to free her hair.</p><p>"Andrew we're at work." Trying to sound serious, but not pulling away.</p><p>"I know. I'm working really hard on freeing your hair."</p><p>"Andrew my hair is up for a reason!"</p><p>"I know, so I can pull it down."</p><p>In Between kisses. "If I can just pull this here, ...allowing this to happen here…then that would allow another thing to happen ….here..."</p><p>He stopped. Frozen in place.</p><p>"Meredith that's it!" Smiling, in an excited relief.</p><p>"The appy patient! That's why the tests came back negative!</p><p>**DING**</p><p>Meredith, thank you so much for the help and the inspiration.</p><p>"...It has to flow freely in order for the blood to circulate"</p><p>"My pleasure!" She grinned, putting her hair back in order as they both let go of each other and step out of the elevator.</p><p>"Later?"</p><p>"Later."</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>